


Serendipity

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Flashbacks, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Mpreg, Reminiscing, Unusual Baby Names, making it work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Baron cursed under his breath as he ran through the hospital. This wasn't the start he wanted. He knew Dean's life had been shit. He knew Dean had gone out on a limb to trust him again. He knew this. He knew that.Yet, that didn't change the fact he hadn't been there.Still... he would make this up tobothof them...somehow.





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphoIsBurning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/gifts).



Baron cursed under his breath as he ran through the hospital. This wasn't the start he wanted. He knew Dean's life had been shit. He knew Dean had gone out on a limb to trust him again. He knew this. He knew that. 

Yet, that didn't change the fact he hadn't been there. 

Still... he would make this up to _both_ of them...somehow. 

Knowing this didn't manage to change the fact he had fucked up. 

The call had come earlier that day. 

_Don't panic, B._

_Dean, whenever you tell me not to panic, that's usually a sign to panic._

_Well...it's time._

_Time?_

_Time._

Baron managed to drop everything at the last minute, called in several favors and promised Stephanie that unless something drastically changed, he would be at work tomorrow. 

She'd given him a hard time at first but once he actually explained the situation, she let him go. As she gave her permission, she commented that she hadn't known or she might have been more patient with a lot of his antics. 

He explained that at Dean's bequest, they hadn't told anyone short of her father. With everything going on and the state of the world, Dean hadn't wanted the pressure to be something he wasn't. 

She wished him the best and sent him on his way. 

He skidded to a stop in front of a hospital directory. This would tell him exactly where he needed to go. He could ask someone but witht the luck he'd had that day, he would end up with a wrestling fan. 

Time was of the essence. 

_Ninth floor. Ward C._ he read. Turning, he noticed a large family, carrying bundles of balloons happily proclaiming _It's a Boy_. 

In that moment, he knew his only option was to run. There was no way they would fit on the elevators, meaning he would have to wait even longer. 

There wasn't time. 

He found the stairwell, bounding up two at a time. By the time he reached the fourth floor, a stitch in his side threatened to still him. He leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. Yet, the second the pain eased, he ran again. 

Falling in love with Dean Ambrose had been the last thing he ever wanted to happen. To be honest, he avoided it for as long as he possibly could. Baron prided himself on being a loner. He didn't like people. People didn't like him. 

Dean Ambrose had been no exception. 

Then, one night, their paths crossed in such a way that everything seemed to just make sense. 

Dean had gotten into a fight with Roman over God Knew What. Baron had been angry at something the Authority required of him. Neither of them had wanted to stare at the walls of their hotel room so they stumbled into the same dive bar. 

_What the fuck? Stalking me, Ambrose?_

_Corbin, do not want this. Leave me the fuck alone._

After a few more exchanges of angry words, Dean stormed off, muttering about life and the assholes he kept running into. Baron, now drunk on Scotch, _refused_ to be challenged. He hadn't gotten where he had by walking away. 

It started out as a shoving match in the alley. As Dean turned to drunkenly swing at him, Baron held him against the wall, in an effort to stop him. Some switch in him went off- telling him this was fucking stupid and he needed to be the adult. 

Before either knew what happened, they kissed. 

Baron swore time stood still, as their lips met. Dean tasted of cigarettes, cheap beer and something Baron couldn't quite identify. The kiss turned into caressing, as Dean shoved Baron's shirt up to explore warm skin. 

The rest was as they say _history_. 

That wasn't to say their lives were perfect. They were two stubborn assholes, stuck in something they didn't understand with the last person they expected. Arguments happened over small things. These arguments blew into big deals.

Really, it was just what they did. 

Yet, their love seemed to be stronger than their stubborn feelings. Baron felt confident in admitting his life started from the moment they met in that alley. 

The world was just odd like that. 

He burst through the door to the ninth floor. Winded and drenched in sweat, he found a seat directly beneath an air vent. As much as he needed to get to Dean, he needed to refocus, catch his breath and most importantly, ground himself. 

They hadn't even been married yet. Baron wanted to do it but Dean didn't. His thing with Seth had been _traumatic_ and to be real, they didn't need labels. They loved each other. They made it work. Wasn't that all that really mattered? 

Then, the stick turned blue. 

_Um, B. I think we have a problem._

_Define problem, Ambrose?_

_Remember that flu I had?_

_...Yeah?_

_Wasn't the fucking flu._

_What the fuck does that mean?_

_It means I'm pregnant, you asshole._

His breathing stabilizing, Baron forced himself to laugh. While finding out he was going to be a dad hadn't been the romantic 'thing' most couples want, it had been certainly been memorable and true to who they were. 

Faced with the prospect of impending parenthood, they did their best to handle it as mature adults. Dean point-blank said he didn't want this information to be public as it would make Baron even more hated than he usually was. Baron said he understood, that made sense- did they want to get married? 

"I need Dean Ambrose-Corbin!" he shouted, approaching the guest station. "I need to know where my husband is right now!" 

A young woman, no older than 19 or 20, scowled. "Could you spell that?" 

"A-M-B-R-O-S-E hyphen C-O-R-B-I-N. Please fucking hurry." His leg began to bounce up and down in a pattern of anxiety. "Baron Corbin- I'm the husband." 

They did what any mature couple in their situation would do. First, they booked an appointment with the first Male Pregnancy Specialist they could find in an old set of Yellow Pages, confirmed that Dean was in fact pregnant and then, packed up his two best friends in order to get married in Las Vegas. 

Then, they convinced the world Dean had some ridiculously bad injury to hide the truth. 

It seemed to be the 'adult' thing to do. 

"Room C-12. Here." The attendant held up a wristband, gesturing for Baron to lean over. "We need to band you first." 

Baron wanted to ask questions but now wasn't the time. He needed to get to Dean. Instead, he allowed her to band him. 

"Thank you!" He wasn't always polite but he knew when a situation called for it. 

Baron burst into the room, careful to make as little noise as possible. Chances seemed good that Dean was asleep. Their child, seeming to take after her dads in the stubborn department, had become breech, settling butt-first in the birth canal. She refused to flip despite the doctor's best efforts and thus, required a c-section to enter the world. 

"About fucking time." 

Baron jerked, turning to the direction of the voice. Dean had had major surgery and yet, he wasn't asleep? Was everything okay? 

"Dean- I'm so sorry. All this shit conspired against me but I promise I..." Baron babbled, spewing whatever words came to mind. "What...?" He watched Dean point in the direction of a clear-sided bassinet. 

"Look what we made." Dean slurred, his voice half dreamy and half drugged. "They gave me Morphine. Don't argue with me. Just do it." 

Baron cautiously approached the bassinet, peeking over the edge. A gasp caught in his throat as time seemed to stop. Sleeping peacefully was a perfect tiny human with his nose and (thankfully!) Dean's messy hair. 

"Since you couldn't bother to be here, I took the liberty of naming her." Dean sat up, hissing in pain. "I'm being a jackass- blame the morphine and bring her here." 

Baron wrapped his hand around the handle of the bassinet, and slowly pushed it to Dean's side. He prepared himself to find out Dean had named her Elizabeth or Patsy- some perfectly normal name. 

"I'm so sorry, Dean. I promise this won't be a sign of things to come." Baron let his seldom-seen soft side come to the surface. "What did you decide?" 

During his pregnancy, Dean shot down every name Baron suggested, claiming they were too strange or too dark or too likely to get her lunch money stolen. Baron wanted names like _Morticia_ and _Eris_ (after the Goddess of Discord). Dean hated them, insisting they pick something normal like Elizabeth or Susan. 

"Read the card. Too tired." Dean reached out, groping blindly for Baron's hand. When Baron let him hold it, Dean squeezed it for a beat before closing his eyes. "Get acquainted, B. I need sleep." Then, he dozed off. 

Baron exhaled, remembering what he'd read about holding a baby. This wasn't as scary as it seemed. He needed to remember that. Placing one hand beneath her head and another hand beneath her bottom, he eased her out of the bassinet and brought her to his chest. 

_Hello! I'm a girl. My name is Danika Wednesday Ambrose-Corbin!_

"Well, hello, Danika Wednesday. I'm sure you'll hate us for your middle name but remember, I wasn't here. Blame your Daddy." Baron settled into a rocking chair, adjusting his grip on her. "Dani Girl. Welcome to the world. I know I wasn't here for your big entrance but I promise I'll be here for everything else." 

The baby stirred in her sleep, letting out a soft snuffle. In that moment, time seemed to stand still again, as Baron focused in on their tiny daughter. 

"Danika Wednesday- what a name for such a tiny girl." 

He knew it was to be expected for dads to go gooey in the presence of their daughters. 

Even men as _gruff_ as Baron Corbin...

-fin-


End file.
